


Hallelujah

by Servena



Series: Californian AU [2]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Morse Code, Rescue, SOS, Sinking, telegraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Where is that bloody idiot on the Californian when you really need him, dammit?”





	Hallelujah

Junior wireless operator Bride could feel the heavy atmosphere as soon as he entered the bridge. „Captain”, he said, “we received an answer from the _Carpathia_. She heads towards us under full steam, making 17 knots.”

The captain turned towards him. “When can she be here?” The glimmer of hope in his eyes was almost painful.

Bride swallowed heavily. “In four hours, Sir.” The look on the captain’s face confirmed what he already had already feared: That by then it would be much too late for the people who couldn’t board one of the lifeboats.

The captain nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Bride.” And then he added: “Keep trying. I don’t want this telegraph to be silent until it’s on the way to the bottom of the ocean.”

He saluted. “Yes, Sir.”

Moments later he stepped through the doorway of the telegraph room where senior wireless operator Phillips was still frantically tapping the sender. He knew what he was sending without even listening to the string of beeps. _SOS. This is the RMS Titanic. Hit iceberg. Going down by the head. Requiring immediate assistance. SOS…_

“Are we fucked?” Phillips asked without interrupting his sending.

“Dammit, be quiet about it!” he said and hastily pulled the door shut after him. “You’ll cause a panic!”

“So we’re fucked.”

Bride sighed and sat down on the other chair heavily. “Looks like it. Unless we’ll reach someone who’s closer than the _Carpathia_. She’ll be here in time to pick up the folks in the lifeboats, but what about the rest of the people? They won’t last long when they go into the water.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Captain says we have to keep trying. _Until that telegraph is on the way to the bottom of the ocean_ he said.”

“Well, that will be soon enough”, Phillips said dryly.

Bride skimmed over the messages that had been printed out. “Any more answers?”

“The _RMS Olympic_ heard us, but they’re 500 miles away, so it doesn’t matter. The _Mount Temple_ is stuck in the bloody icefield. And the _Frankfurt_ doesn’t even understand what’s going on, they keep asking _Are you sinking?_ YES, dammit! Bloody germans. Well, it wouldn’t make a difference anyway.” He hit the table with his free hand in frustration. “But where is that bloody idiot on the _Californian_ when you really need him, dammit? They can’t be more than ten miles away!”

He sighed. “Probably went to bed.”

“Well, good for him!” Phillips snapped.

“Here, let me try.” They switched places seamlessly, without interrupting the sending for more than the split of a second. His finger immediately found into the rhythm. _SOS. This is the RMS Titanic…_

“Do you have a smoke?” Phillips asked after patting down the pockets of his coat in vain.

“We’re not supposed to smoke in here”, he said without looking up.

Phillips shrugged. “Well, it hardly matters now, does it?”

He sighed and nodded, then reached into his pocket with his free hand and handed him the pack. “Light one for me, too, will you?”

He sighed as he took a first drag of the cigarette Phillips had handed him and blew the smoke out. “Dammit, I really love this ship. What a pity. Best job I ever –“

He immediately shut up when he was interrupted by a series of beeps. _RMS Titanic, this is the SS Californian. Require your coordinates. Will be on our way immediately. Hold on. I repeat: Hold on._

They shared a look in silence. Then they both jumped up as one and fell into each other’s arms as Phillips yelled: “That idiot finally woke up! Hallelujah!”

Immediately Bride turned back to the telegraph to formulate a rushed answer: _SS Californian, this is the RMS Titanic. Help much appreciated. Time running out. Come quickly. Our current coordinates are…_

“I better tell the captain”, Phillips said, grabbing the printed message as he hurried out the door. Bride looked after him as he listened to the Californians response: _Can make 12 knots when free of ice field. Will arrive in approx. 2 hours._

“Hallelujah indeed”, he said quietly to himself.


End file.
